custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bitil (Chalkaverse-1)
Bitil was the former Makuta of the West Southern Islands in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Makuta, Bitil was created by Mata Nui out of antidermis in the Southern Islands. Like every other member of his species, he was created to be a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, to help maintain order in the universe and carry out Mata Nui's will. Bitil created numerous rahi, specializing in insectoids. After the Matoran Civil War, Bitil was assigned a group of islands in the west southern islands. When Teridax revealed his plan and claimed leadership of the Brotherhood, Bitil was one of the first to side with him. Whilst discussing with Mutran how it was unfortunate that Teridax's plan was highly dependent on Kojol, Bitil discovered that his form had changed to a gaseous form, as he was suddenly unable to move. This prompted Teridax to call the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify their armor to accommodate the new form of their antidermis. Betrayal Spherus Magna Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Bitil was extremely ambitious, and always after more power, which is why he sided with Teridax. Because of this ambition he was often assigned to unimportant tasks. Abilities •Kraata Powers :•Accuracy: Bitil is able to strike a target with a low chance of missing. :•Adaptation: Bitil can easily adapt to his situation or surroundings. :•Anger: Bitil is able to send a target into a rage. :•Chain Lightning: Bitil can produce a lightning strike that can jump between targets. :•Chameleon: Bitil has the ability to change his appearance to blend into his surroundings. :•Confusion: Bitil is able to induce confusion in a target. :•Cyclone: Bitil can create a cyclone. :•Darkness: Bitil is able to generate a field of darkness. :•Density Control: Bitil has the ability to increase or decrease his density. :•Disintegration: Bitil can disintegrate a target, turning them into dust. :•Dodge: Bitil is able to dodge an incoming attack with ease. :•Elasticity: Bitil has the ability to modify his body's consistency, allowing him to gain flexibility. :•Electricity: Bitil is able to fire bolts of electricity. :•Heat Vision: Bitil can launch beams of heat from his eyes. :•Fear: Bitil is able to induce terror in a target. :•Fire Resistance: Bitil is resistant to high levels of heat. :•Fragmentation: Bitil is able to shatter inorganic targets. :•Gravity: Bitil has control of gravity. :•Hunger: Bitil can leech energy from a target to use for himself. :•Ice Resistance: Bitil is resistant to very low temperatures. :•Illusion: Bitil can create effective illusions. :•Insect Control: Bitil is able to mentally control a large number of insects at once. :•Laser Vision: Bitil can fire laser beams from his eyes. :•Limited Invulnerability: Bitil is nearly impossible to physically harm. :•Magnetism: Bitil can manipulate magnetic energy. :•Mind Reading: Bitil is able to read the minds of others. :•Molecular Disruption: Bitil is able to create a field which can disintegrate inorganic objects. :•Plasma: Bitil has control over Plasma. :•Plant Control: Bitil can mentally control nearby plants. :•Poison: Bitil can poison targets. :•Power Scream: Bitil can produce a deafening scream which can physically harm targets in the vicinity. :•Quick Healing: Bitil can quickly heal any damage he receives. :•Rahi Control: Bitil is able to mentally control nearby Rahi. :•Shapeshifting: Bitil has the ability to shapeshift, limited only by the inability to change his mass. :•Silence: Bitil can mute or deafen a target. :•Sleep: Bitil is able to force a target into a deep sleep. :•Slows: Bitil can slow a target's movement and thought processes. :•Sonics: Bitil has control over sound. :•Stais Field: Bitil can freeze a target within a stasis field. :•Teleportation: Bitil is able to teleport to any location his has knowledge of. :•Vacuum: Bitil can create an air-free environment. :•Weather Control: Bitil is able to manipulate the weather at will. •Infection: Bitil can infect Kanohi upon physical contact. •Kaita Dissolution: Bitil can disrupt a Kaita fusion. •Telepathy: Bitil can communicate with others telepathically. •Kraata Creation: Bitil is able to create Kraata. •Shadow Hand: Bitil can create a Shadow Hand, allowing him to merge the essence of whatever he grabs with himself. •Makuta Sense: Bitil is able to sense the presence of other Makuta. Equipment Bitil wore the Kanohi Mohtrek, the Mask of Time Duplication, which allowed him to summon past versions of himself. His preferred weapon of choice was a flail. Forms and Armor Appearances In chronological order: *''Chalkis'' *''The Powers That Could Have Been'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta